


Dog Days

by S_Horne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Stiles,” Derek spoke calmly, “where’s Twister?”“Hm?” Stiles replied distractedly as he turned back to his cooking. “he’s down here –” He gestured to his side but stopped suddenly when his look down didn’t reveal their dog. “Oh, crap!”





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is something and nothing, but happy holidays *shrugs*
> 
> -S

Derek opened the door with a sigh of relief. It had been a long and tiring week of meeting after meeting, idiotic clients, and phone calls slipping past 6, if not 7, o’clock every day. He was looking forward to a weekend of his phone being off and to enjoy just him, Stiles, and their recently-rescued hyperactive Twister – a springer spaniel with a very accurate name. Derek followed the smell of cinnamon, mulled wine and the crooning sounds of Andy Williams signing about the most wonderful time of the year into the kitchen. He took off his coat and tie as he went and threw them over the back of a chair. As he made to greet his husband he froze when he didn’t see their ball of fluff sitting in his usual spot at Stiles’ feet and begging for bits that Stiles would ‘drop accidentally’. That only happened when he had found something better to taste…

Derek groaned loudly causing Stiles to look over his shoulder with a wide grin.

“Hi!” He said, “I didn’t hear you come in; you’re back early! I was waiting for the sun to set before I saw you again.”

“Stiles,” Derek replied calmly, ignoring Stiles’ comments for now in favour of the more pressing matter at hand, “where’s Twister?”

“Hm?” Stiles replied distractedly as he turned back to his cooking. “he’s down here –” He gestured to his side but stopped suddenly when his look down didn’t reveal their dog. “Oh, crap!” Stiles turned the hob off quickly and hurried after his husband out of the kitchen and into the living room where, yup… There was Twister. Feasting on what looked like –

“I literally bought those shoes last week, Stiles.” Derek spoke through a groan, dropping his head back in defeat.

“Whoops!” Stiles did his best to hide his laughter but the sight was hilarious; their dog was barely bigger than the brown leather shoe he was attempting to destroy, but he was definitely giving it his best; an abundance of tiny growls and barks were aimed at the vicious foe. “I didn’t notice he’d left me! Normally he’s a right little beg when I’m cooking and he loves when I play music!”

At Derek’s raised eyebrow Stiles tried to at least make himself appear sincere as he bit down on his smile. He made towards Twister to attempt to salvage what he could of Derek’s new shoes but one growl from the little ball of fur made him freeze in place. Stiles slowly turned to look over his shoulder, his smirk causing Derek to snarl.

“Don’t say it,” the wolf warned, “don’t you dare say it.” He sighed in defeat and headed back to the kitchen, accepting the loss of his beautiful new shoes to the little canine when he’d bought nearly the entirety of PetSmart’s dog toy department just a few weeks prior. Stiles caught up with him and draped himself across Derek’s shoulders, holding him tightly whilst hiding his smile in the other man’s neck.

“I really didn’t notice, sweetheart. I shouldn’t have let him get up to the bedroom to grab them. You gotta admit that it was pretty impressive how he dragged them down the stairs though – they’re practically bigger than him!” Stiles stopped himself as he noticed Derek’s eye roll and he pressed a kiss to Derek’s stubbled cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Derek shook his head but freed one arm from the other man’s trap to wrap it around Stiles’ waist. “I should never have given in to Scott’s begging and agreed to home that little devil.”

“You love us really,” Stiles teased, sticking out his tongue and pulling a silly face at Derek to see him smile.

“That daft mutt?” Derek said. “Not even slightly. You?” He turned his head and kissed Stiles gently, squeezing his husband closer to him. “Indefinitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! (I can't work out how to make a link to my tumblr but I'm s-horne over there)


End file.
